A Man Like Coffee
by SwagTuesdays
Summary: A confused Andre wonders about Jade's sudden interest in him, but would have never guessed it had anything to do with coffee. Jandre Oneshot.


**A Man Like Coffee**

_Written By: SwagTuesdays_

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own the rights to the characters or have any affliation with Nickelodeon or Victorious.

Andre stared at the starry sky on top of a rusty black pickup truck on a random Tuesday evening. There wasn't a better view of the Los Angeles skyline than on top of Clever Cliff. He closed his eyes peacefully as he breathed in the sweet night breeze. Clever Cliff was always beautiful at night but Andre couldn't help but be distracted by something.

And that something was _Jade West_.

She lounged next to Andre on the rusty black pickup truck with a hand behind her head, her eyes hiding by the darkness of her shades. She took in a deep breath then let out a sigh before propping her back against the slightly tinted windshield. She crossed her free arm over her chest; the other held a coffee cup.

"So how do you like it?" Jade said, still staring up at the night sky.

Andre took in the view again. The lights, the sounds, the sky…they were all…. "Beautiful," Andre finally said. "It's really beautiful."

"I know right." Her voice was flat, as if she weren't surprised at all. Then again, she always seemed to sound like that.

Silence came between them once again. Andre looked to Jade inquisitively, longing to ask her something. He hated the way she just sat there, as if him and her sitting together on the truck was normal. He didn't even know she considered him a friend….or if she considered _anyone_ a friend.

"Jade…"

"What?" Her voice was dripping with the usual Jade venom but Andre was used to that by now. He paused to watch her sip her coffee cup and stare at the stars.

"Why have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Jade's nonchalant tone sparked frustration in Andre. He massaged the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "This is the third time you brought me someplace random for no reason at all." He said facing her completely.

"So?" She said, finally turning her head to him. Her expression told him she was honestly oblivious to what Andre was trying to get at. But then again…she was a good actress.

"Soo…" Andre said almost annoyed, "Why? I mean, are we even friends? Two weeks ago you threatened to carve me like a pumpkin with a steak knife!"

"Good times." A smirk formed on her face before taking another sip of coffee.

"Jade!"

Jade sighed, turning her focus back on the sky. "Why can't you just say thank you like a normal person." Her voice was flat

"Like you would know the first thing about being normal!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jade said sitting up straight, slowly moving her sunglasses off of her eyes. Or at least it seemed slow to Andre.

Her blue-green eyes shined against the moonlight, momentarily distracting Andre. Then his mind flashed back to the time he thought he fell in love with her. The words to his song for her floated through his mind as he stared at her practically snarling face. _Oh the contrast_. How could he have ever liked Jade? She was cruel, heartless, evil…some would even say demonic. But then again, there were those eyes…that voice…and he soon was unaware how much time was passing by.

"Well?" Jade said, her face pressed into a sour expression.

Andre snapped back into reality, clearing his throat "I'm sorry…just forget it. I just...don't understand." He said with a sigh, rubbing his face with one of his hands.

Jade blinked at him a few times before sliding her sunglasses back on her face and turning to the stars. Once again, a silence fell among them but this time Andre didn't plan on breaking it. Leave it to Jade to make answering a simple question into a big argument. Why did she always have to do that ignoring thing? He was sick of Jade and her complexes. At first it made her interesting but now it was just plain…

"You remind me of coffee." She finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"That's why I started bringing you to places like this. You remind me of coffee." She said plainly.

"Coffee?" Andre looked at her with disbelief "As in the drink?"

"Yup." She answered, her eyes never leaving the stars.

Andre thought about it for a moment, baffled by such an odd comment. He knew Jade was weird but…coffee? _Really_? "Should I even ask?"

"No." Jade said looking towards Andre "But then again, you don't really do really do as your told do you?"

"Well…?"

Jade took a deep sigh, taking of her sunglasses again. She turned her head away from Andre, and began examining the coffee cup in her hand. "Coffee is something I see every morning. Something warm and nice. Normally I hate warm and nice but…not when it comes to coffee… it's different. I like coffee." Jade took a sip from the cup in her hand and stared in front of her a few moments before turning her head to Andre.

For once, Andre could read her. He noticed her gulp hard before turning to him. And he noticed how she bit her lip as she talked about _coffee_. "So…you like me?" Andre said with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Jade hissed, her eyes wide. "I like coffee."

"But you just said how I …"

"Stop talking now." Jade said dismissively, her blue-green eyes focused on the stars again.

Andre chuckled at the classic Jade line, staring at her a moment before speaking. "You wanna know why I came with you to all these places?" Andre spoke softly.

"Not really." Jade spat automatically "But I've got nothing better to do so I guess I'll listen anyway." She said looking to him.

"Because you remind me of nights like this."

"Dark and amazingly awkward?"

"No…absolutely crazy..."

"Oh you sweet talker you…" Jade said sarcastically, sending over a fake smile.

Andre chuckled again before finishing his statement, looking into those eyes of hers "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say absolutely crazy and… beautiful." He said simply, slightly biting his lip. He was afraid of her reaction...but then again he was always afraid of her.

Instead of the rage or even disgust he thought she would display, Jade stared at Andre with an emotionless expression. He wasn't sure what she was thinking at that moment but he really didn't care. "Thanks" was the last thing he said before he took her hand and lightly pressed his lips against it. Without another look to her, his eyes turned to the night sky as if he hadn't just kissed her. Even if it was just her hand. Jade still stared after him for a moment, and then her gaze returned back to the stars. Soon they were back to silence, laying flat on the hood of that rusty black pickup truck.

"I know something better than coffee."

"What?"

"A man like coffee."

"Think you'll ever find him?"

Jade slowly shifted her body closer to Andre. His body tensed at the weight of Jade's head sliding onto his lower chest. Naturally, he wrapped his arm across her shoulder and in that moment it seemed as though she melted in his arms. Andre let out an accomplished sigh as he smiled to himself. Their eyes never left the sky above as the cool breeze hit their faces. Then Jade finally answered…

"Probably not."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading my first Jandre story! I hope you guys liked it! What did ya think? I have a lot more ideas so any feedback would be great! Thanks!)**


End file.
